guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Necromancer Elite Luxon armor
There is no need to delete this. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Longasc (talk • ) 07:34, 5 May 2006 (CDT). Just upload the image to Wikipedia and it is fine. Then please upload the images to the wiki? Otherwise they are subject for deletion.- natsumi 00:27, 8 May 2006 (CDT) ---- You don t need chitin to craft this armor but Monstrous Fang. The mask materials are erroneous too. I will check the good quantity and correct it.- Agentmat 03:19, 12 May 2006 (CDT) ---- I added all the screenshots for the Female Necro. Hm, let me know if anything should be changed.- Rei 10:23, 5 June 2006 (CDT) Was just going to do that. But i dont think it is a glitch in the dye, but its sposed to be blood? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 12.193.140.210 (talk • ) 22:10, 5 June 2006 (CDT). :Is it seriously supposed to be blood? O_o That's a pretty bad job if so. It really doesn't make sense. --Rei 09:38, 11 July 2006 (CDT) ::I highly doubt it. Looks like paint or a tattoo. I mean, it could be someone else's blood, but it's definitely not your blood. — 130.58 (talk) (00:34, 12 July 2006 (CDT)) :::Lmfao - thank you for that laugh. It was greatly needed. :D!! --Rei 05:01, 1 August 2006 (CDT) ---- Any way to remove the absolutely ugly earings on the female armor? ;( :No, they are part of it. :| -- [[User:Helena|'Helena']] 03:42, 17 September 2006 (CDT) ---- If you're going to crop the hell out of my pictures - screenshots that I took - I'm not going to keep them. Therefore. I am deleting the current pictures of my necromancer that someone butchered and I will be uploading new ones. No offense really but don't butcher my own screenshots without asking first. I understand completely that it says "If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly or redistributed by others, do not submit it." but this is to the point where you can't even see the goddamn scar anymore. Get your own pictures. --Rei 16:25, 4 September 2006 (CDT) :It was most likely me that "butchered" your pictures. I follow PanSola's lead on taking overlarge and unnecessary sides/edges and cropping them off. I'm sorry you feel that your pictures are being ruined, but if you'd like to discuss the trend, I'd talk to PanSola. There is no need to take such offense to the editing of images... you can post on the image page and ask a question, or (and this is a better idea) check who altered the images and ask that person why, instead of quitting outright. While I fully intend to "get my own pictures" of this set of armor, you don't have to stop contributing. -Auron 00:22, 9 September 2006 (CDT) can anyone tell me if the male armor in the last pic is dyed white or black? It's dyed black mate :), keep in mind its the "old" black, the new black looks different Cracker i bought it and gray looked the same The new black makes the chest piece look pretty bad =/ P A R A S I T I C 21:06, 18 February 2007 (CST) It appears to me that the gray and orange screenshots of the female armor were taken with the wrong facial scar. The real 15k Scar can be seen in the pink shot and the dye glitch section. female gallery clipping I don't know about anyone else, but I sort of have a problem with the clipping due to the attention pose (sorry, Bexor, I respect you for all the work you do, but this attention pose is not the way to go). For example, there are two straps on the inside of each wrist, similar to the one on the elbow, which you cannot see at all in these images. Similar goes for the inside of the ankle. With these details missing, it is impossible to compare it accurately to the non-elite version of this same armor, since it's these details that actually make much of the difference. Also, the earring shot is missing, and the character's height varies oddly in some of the images. O_o If there is no opposition, I will take my own screenshots in the relaxed pose, and reupload them here. I will try to go to the same location where the current ones were taken (some northern part of Isle of the Nameless? User:Bexor has a map how to get there). RoseOfKali 05:26, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :Seems like nobody said anything against it, so I will go ahead and retake the images in the relaxed pose and upload them either today or tomorrow. RoseOfKali 04:36, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :: I'm against it, the images currently used are perfectly alright. I've seen the work you've done before when you replaced the images currently used, and to be honest they were abysmal at best. The straps you are talking about are clearly visable and can be easily compared to the non-elite armour. [[User:Branek_Hellbringer|'Branek']] 05:30, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :::Aight... I guess I'll leave it alone for now. But I do think that the straps I'm talking about are quite obscured, especially to someone who does not have the armor yet, and all they have as reference are these images. (I was honestly considering crafting the non-elite gloves for myself, thinking they look identical.) Yes, you can see the ones on the outside of the ankle, but not the ones on the inside of the ankle and especially the inside of the wrist. I may come back to this once I get Photoshop, so nobody says my pics are low quality. And there are no guidelines on the size of the images in the armor gallery, the work I've done so far is big enough to show all the details, there's no need for it to be bigger than that. RoseOfKali 03:36, 12 June 2007 (CDT) Still red parts after coloring Someone should have mentioned that the topgear has red parts around the neck that won't dye (at least the female armor). Just looks wierd in close up with bright colors like yellow, white... even blue. --Birchwooda Treehug 00:40, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :Yeah... Have you checked the female gallery? I posted the bug images there like last year. ^_^ They just don't show up on the main page. Here it is, anyway. RoseOfKali 20:26, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::I was wondering if this also happens on the male armor? If it does I'm going with Asuran... 23:43, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::Doesn't look like the male has a dye bug, the dyed images are bright yellow and make it easy to see. Although, I really like the dye scheme of the Asuran, you can get some crazy colors in there if you have dyes to mix. RoseOfKali 05:54, 3 January 2009 (UTC) The crazy price? This is probably the most expensive armor in guild wars, why is that? the materials cost 50k alone! I have an account on the official wiki so I'm an IP here. 20:17, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :Oh, you are so very wrong [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 20:24, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::The ecto for the hands or feet alone in the obsidian set cost more than that 50k --Gimmethegepgun 20:40, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, excluding the uber-expensive FoW and the ultra-expensive Vabbian, I think Elite Luxon Necromancer holds a firm third on the price... Even the standard Luxon cost me close to 40k. But really, it's the player-created economy that drove up the prices of fangs so high. RoseOfKali 17:21, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :::I dont think the minor diffi's are worth it.Just buy the 15k chest and go with 1k luxon pieces :S 09:12, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, the legs are noticeably different, too, for the female at least. RoseOfKali 05:50, 3 January 2009 (UTC)